


A Kiss Wasn't Enough

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Death, F/M, I got a thing about him yanking his gloves off, One-Shot, Prompt Fill, Rey Pain Train, politics sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: Rey escapes to Jakku to nurse a broken heart.





	A Kiss Wasn't Enough

Rey sat in her old room on Jakku, knees drawn up to her chin, eyes swollen with tears. She had done it–she had turned Kylo Ren to the light, brought him to the Resistance, back to his mother. 

To  _her_. 

And what did they do, the admirals and generals of the Rebellion, the people who were supposed to be fighting to save the galaxy, the “good guys”?

Sentenced him to death for war crimes. 

Rey let out a jagged sob and curled on her side. The moment the sentence was passed, she’d taken off. Maybe it was unkind to Ben–but she wouldn’t,  _couldn’t,_ watch him be executed. She would feel it keenly enough; it would be the greatest cruelty to watch half of her soul snuffed out in front of a jeering crowd. Leia had tried to explain the decision, but Rey didn’t want to hear it. 

So, back to Jakku she went.

Niima Outpost had been destroyed by the First Order, but the place remained the same, somehow: desolate, isolated, barren. She had no doubt that soon Unkar Plutt, or someone just like him, would set up a Concession Stand eventually. 

But it suited Rey just fine. She was back to being no one, from nowhere.  _Nothing_. She understood why Luke had sealed him off from the rest of the galaxy, from the very force.

The sun was setting fast, casting brilliant orange fire across the far wall of her hovel. As the last rays slipped below the horizon, she began sobbing in earnest. Today was the day. 

“ _Ben.”_

It was done. She could feel the yawning emptiness collapsing inside of her. A blackhole swallowing her heart. The pain felt like a blanket, covering, smothering, her as wave after wave of grief engulfed her. 

She didn’t know how long she cried, curled up on the old metal slab she’d called a bed. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, and she dreamed of him. 

_She sat cross-leg on the floor of the_ Falcon’s _captain’s quarters, Ben seated in front of her. He was showing her how to use the force to heal, her hand cradled in both of his._

_“What did you snag it on?” He asked, his voice low and intimate, as he ghosted one fingertip over the gash across her upturned palm.  
_

_“Plastisteel. In the wreckage of the_ Supremacy _.”_

_Heat spread over her skin, making it tingle as she watched in awe as the skin knit itself back together. Before she could say anything, Ben kissed her palm._

_“All better.”  
_

_Rey blushed, shocked by his tenderness. He had agreed to come back with her, but everything was so new, so surprising. She could hardly believe this–_ they– _were happening. He was watching her, dark eyes crinkling with affection; maybe even a hint of a smile on his lips. Stars, his lips. She felt herself tremble, wanting–_

_She didn’t know who moved first, but soon they were kissing, her hands gripping his broad shoulders as he pulled her across the floor into his lap–_

Rey shot up, gasping for air, clawing at her own throat as she choked on tears. “Ben!”

The heavy metal door of the AT-AT crumpled like paper before blowing outward into the desert beyond. Rey reached blindly for her staff as a shape appeared in the doorway. 

“Who’s there!?” She demanded. 

“This place is a shithole, Sunshine,” rumbled the figured. “Surely we can do better.”

_That voice–_

_“_ Ben!?” 

“Rey, I–”

She didn’t let him finish. Instead, she launched herself across the room at him. He caught her, only having to take one step back to regain his balance as her legs locked around his waist. 

“Ben! You’re alive! I thought–stars, are you really here? Am I dreaming?”

She pushed his hair back, desperate to see his face, to touch him. It was him, really and truly. He looked tired, maybe a little thinner than usual, but it was her Ben.

“I’m here, Sunshine,” Ben murmured, nuzzling against her throat. “Did you really think that pack of vultures could keep me from you?”

He was walking now, taking them deeper into her room until he could lay her down on her bed. 

“Kriff, Rey, how do you not have back problems from this thing?”

She laughed, tugging him down atop of her. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“I’ll always find you, Rey.” Ben sat up, and pulled his gloves off with his teeth. “And that kiss wasn’t enough for me.”

He swooped down, capturing her mouth with his, his hands exploring her body beneath him. Rey smiled into his kiss, the anguish of the past months melting away with each stroke of his tongue against her own. 

_Ben, Ben, Ben_.

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot based on the prompt: "A kiss isn't enough for me" for Reylo. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
